Each year, patients undergo a vast number of surgical procedures in the United States. Current data shows about twenty-seven million procedures are performed per year. Post-operative or surgical site infections (“SSIs”) occur in approximately two to three percent of all cases. This amounts to more than 675,000 SSIs each year.
The occurrence of SSIs is often associated with bacteria that can colonize on implantable medical devices used in surgery. During a surgical procedure, bacteria from the surrounding atmosphere may enter the surgical site and attach to the medical device. Specifically, bacteria can spread by using the implanted medical device as a pathway to surrounding tissue. Such bacterial colonization on the medical device may lead to infection and trauma to the patient. Accordingly, SSIs may significantly increase the cost of treatment to patients.
Implantable medical devices that contain antimicrobial agents applied to or incorporated within have been disclosed and/or exemplified in the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP 0 761 243. Actual devices exemplified in the application include French Percuflex catheters. The catheters were dip-coated in a coating bath containing 2,4,4′-tricloro-2-hydroxydiphenyl ether (Ciba Geigy Irgasan (DP300)) and other additives. The catheters then were sterilized with ethylene oxide and stored for thirty days. Catheters coated with such solutions exhibited antimicrobial properties, i.e., they produced a zone of inhibition when placed in a growth medium and challenged with microorganism, for thirty days after being coated. It is not apparent from the application at what temperature the sterilized, coated catheters were stored.
Most implantable medical devices are manufactured, sterilized and contained in packages until opened for use in a surgical procedure. During surgery, the opened package, packaging components contained therein, and the medical device are exposed to the operating room atmosphere, where bacteria from the air may be introduced. Incorporating antimicrobial properties into the package and the packaging components substantially prevents bacterial colonization on the package and components once the package has been opened. Incorporating antimicrobial properties into the package and/or the packaging components contained therein substantially prevents bacterial colonization on the package and components once the package has been opened. The antimicrobial package and packaging components, in combination with the incorporation of antimicrobial properties onto the medical device itself, would substantially ensure an antimicrobial environment about the sterilized medical device.